Behind the backstage
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: bnbn
1. Chapter 2 play house finished

"Well I change my mind, now lets go!"Peter said running

"OK" Edmund and Lucy said

"Where are we gonna build the playhouse anyway?"Peter said

"Well, right over there! Where Susan is standing" Lucy Said then ran there.

"Hey Susan, I've recruited two more crews to work!"Lucy said

"I think there will be less need for these crews for the playhouse is 90% finished" Susan said

"Well, there is still 10% left" Edmund said

"Yeah if you think about it logically" Peter teased

"I'm done with that logic thing you know Smart guy" Susan said

"Enough with the chitchat" Lucy whispered

"Yeah Let's get going" Edmund shouted excitedly

Then 30 minutes passed later by , and the playhouse is finished!

"I'll just get some food from mrs. Macready" Lucy said

"You better go off right now because we need to start As soon as possible" Edmund said


	2. Chapter 3 The pizza house

Cut! Director Shouts, then the crew rejoices for it was another Good scene

"Yey!" Georgie(Lucy) Shouted

"Well That means…, It's time for BED georgie!"Anna whispered

"awww men, I want to eat pizza!, pleaaaaase William, anna" Georgie pleaded

"But you'd already spend half of the morning yesterday eating pizza! Can't you have some pity to your stomach" Skandar said

"Ok ok ok now, Let's Go" William voted

The four children with their director Andrew adamson, came to a famous pizza shop then they ate

"They really have the best pizza here!" Skandar said

"You wouldn't eat that if I had not requested to go here" Georgie complained

"There is no sense of fighting now"Anna said

"Yes, Specially the pizza is easily gone…"William added

"Who just ate all of those" Andrew whispered

"Skandar" Georgie shouted

"Georgie" Skandar shouted

"hmm, we better go off now, It's almost night" Anna said


	3. Chapter 4 Stars

As soon as they got to bed at the resort near where they shoot for cair paravel

Then Georgie walks in and knocking at anna's room

*Knock Knock*

"Who's there" Anna said

"Georgie" Georgie said

"She opened the door and Georgie came in"

"Why are you here" Anna said

"Can't sleep" Georgie said

"Well you may sleep with me this night" Anna said

"Thank you anna" Georgie said

"I cant sleep either" anna whispered

"Lets Chat!" Georgie said

"Okay" Anna said

"What do you know about the stars"Anna said

"Stars are twinkling of course, and someone told me that there are people inside the stars

Because they form things and they move!"Georgie said

"How about you, what do you know about it"Georgie said again

"**A****star****is a massive, luminous ball of**** plasma ****held together by**** gravity****. At the end of its lifetime, a star can also contain a proportion of****degenerate matter. The nearest star to****Earth****is the****Sun, which is the source of most of the****energy****on Earth. Other stars are visible from Earth during the night when they are not outshone by the Sun or blocked by atmospheric phenomena. Historically, the most prominent stars on the****celestial sphere****were grouped together into****constellation****and****asterism, and the brightest stars gained proper names**.**" Anna said**

**Georgie was speechless after what she said**

**Perhaps she was speechless for 20 seconds**

" **How'd you know so much about it!" Georgie said**

"**Well you'll know about that when you grow up, In you school you will learn it" Anna said**


	4. Chapter 5 History

"**Okay, I bet you could not answer this one" Georgie Bragged**

"**well whats the question?" Anna asked**

**Georgie stared to anna proudly and said**

"**Who is the first president of America!"Georgie asked braggingly**

**6 seconds, the whole place was quiet**

**After 4 seconds Anna bursted into laughter**

"**AHAHAHAHAHHAH!, Who wouldn't know that!" Anna said laughingly**

"**Whats wrong with my question hmm?"Georgie asked with her chin up**

"**who wouldn't know George Washington!" Anna said with an afterlaugh sigh**

"**WRONG!" Georgie said proudly and laughing**

"**Its Abraham Lincoln HAHHAHAHA"Georgie said**

"**Well Georgie, Research it on the net, its George Washington**

**Well I bet you learned lot this night" Anna said**

"**Well Okay Anna I'll listen to you now" Georgie said**

"**I'm sleepy…" Georgie said with closing eyes**

"**Lets sleep then" Anna said closing her eyes too**


	5. Chapter 6 Man to man agreement

**It was already morning at new Zealand**

**All of them was of course at the resort that morning**

**If you know who I meanOk lets move to the story**

**It was always Buffet that morning and the four kids always sat together with their director**

**And it was finally morning**

"**Anna and Georgie ain't here yet" Skandar said to William**

"**Overslept heehehee now its time to talk about them!" William whispered to Skandar**

"**RIGHT IDEA YOU'VE GOT!"Skandar said**

"**So, You think Georgie's cute?" William whispered**

"**Pretty well" Skandar said**

"**So You Like her?"Skandar whispered**

"**Who?" William said**

"**Like you don't know ha"Skandar said**

"**No, never we're just friends me and anna" William said**

"**Your being dork" Skandar answered**

"**Keep it a secret among us" William whispered**

" **I do" William said**

"**Man to man agreement is it?" Skandar said**

"**Yes" William whispered**

**Okay so I will rarely update this fanfic**

**However this fanfic lasts as long as Narnia to me lasts**

**As long as I live**

**So theres no ending - author**


	6. Chapter 7 Entrance of Ben

After their Agreement they(William and Skandar) saw Georgie and Anna Coming to the Buffet table

"Skandar! William! You're very early" Georgie screamed

"We're not early, your just late" Skandar said

**Making Georgie smile**

"Andrew said there will be a new cast, A big role actually" Anna said

"Who" Skandar answered

"I think I know" William said

"WHO WHO WHO WHO" Skandar said

"Ben Barnes as Prince Caspian" Anna And William said

Okay, The whole scene was actually silent for 10 seconds then

Georgie Broke the silence saying:

"who's that!" Georgie said with a question mark on her face

"Ben, I hope I meet him soon enough!" Skandar said with excitement

Then a sudden entrance came at that very Minute,

" BEN?" William, Skandar and Anna Whispered moderately loud with amazement

" Wheres Ben? WHERE!" Georgie asked looking excited

But no one answered her for they all stared at him as if they were stunned

" HEY ANSWER ME WHERE IS BEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Georgie shouted near Skandar's ears

'" can't you see? The man who entered the door! Its Ben!" Skandar whispered to Georgie

"He's so Handswome!" Georgie said

"But William is more handsome still!" Georgie Shouted

"SHHHHH! He might hear" Skandar said


	7. Chapter 8 Bonding and a new nickname

Okay Now this time Ben Greeted the four of them

"Hi I'm Ben, Nice to meet you" Ben said

"Nice to meet you too" The four said

Well after that they ate a little

A bit discussion, and hours later they were called to tape

"And Action!" Director Andrew shouted

"Prince Caspian?" Peter said (well it's peter because they were in character)

"Yes, And Who are you?" Prince Caspian said with a little proud face

"Peter!" Susan shouted as the three of them climbed off that hill to see where peter was

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked

" I believe you called" Peter said

"I thought you'd be older" Caspian said

"If that's what you want, maybe we could come back in a few years then?" Peter said with a little sarcastic remark

"No, It's just that, you're not what I've expected"Caspian said and sudden look to susan, being stunned by her beauty.

"CUT" Director said

"Phew!" Ben sigh

"That's really one of a kind huh, _A look on Susan's Face_" Skandar said

"Hahahah it was really fun" William added

"You've almost killed Caspian!" Anna laughed

"Yes, Will your so wild!" Georgie laughed

"WILL?" Everyone Asked

"GRR.. you ruined my name" William(or lets say Will) said jokingly

"I bet that's a new nickname" Anna said

And that day ended with full of laughter


	8. Chapter 9 William Admitted

Now their Back to the resort

And lets focus this time on William

*Knock Knock* " Someone was knocking on William's room"

"Hey its me Skandar" Skandar said

Then William Opened the door and said

"What are you doing here, I mean Its already very night, You should have slept" William said

Skandar is always smart guy, but I like William more

So instead of answering william's question he said

"Whats your subject" Skandar said

"History"William answered

"that's not what I mean, what I mean is Topic you idiot"Skandar said

"How dare calling me idiot" William said

But Skandar never answered back anyway, so William just sighed and answered

"Ben"William Said

"Okay so, what've you got against him" Skandar asked

"Why asked such Question"William said

"You stupid he's a guy and why would A guy like you would want to talk about him, So that means you don't like him" Skandar said

"Well, not really that I don't like, its just that" William said it then stopped

"Its just that your jealous, aren't you" Skandar said

"I'm not not even a one percent jealous"William answered

"come on why are you so happy denying" Skandar said

"Why would I be jealous?"William said

"Because of her, not that I really want you too together but I stand up here as an advisor, I know you can never do this alone, c'mon I've known you for 2 years" Skandar said

"….."William said, speechlessly

"You Really make me a little kid, really" William said

"C'mon, just step on your pride, admit it" Skandar said

"Ok Ok Ok, I'm not jealous of him, but I like her" William said


	9. Chapter 10 Saving Arguement

After that night, the night skandar and William talked to each other, it was taping time again

(This one's a bit real) They were called to tape again "And Action" Director Andrew shouted

This time, When they met trumpkin

"Drop Him!" Susan shouted

Then peter dived into the ocean to save him,

Then they were finally at the ground

"Cut!" Director shouter

"That was a good one" Director said

Now the camera man was facing Anna, getting an interview

"We are now shooting where trumpkin, is basically bashed by a couple of telmarines

But luckily I.."Anna said

But before she could say I saved him, William batted in

"No no no no, why stealing credits, I saved him, he was drowning he was falling" William said smiling

Anna wipes the sweat in her forhead and in her nose

"Okay team up, Team up" William said

"Okay I'd say its largely me" Anna said to the camera

" NO its largely me" William said

"I'd say its largely anna because without Anna…(stopping a bit) Without anna, there would be no rescue from you" Georgie said

But yet on the single tree 2 meters away from them, Ben is watching( EEEAGERLY)

But skandar is watching with a smile

"But" William said

" I saved him, he was dying" William said

"We basically source who saved trumpkin, but it ended no one" Anna said


	10. Chapter 11 Burning Anger Flirt scene

After that taping, William was just about to go talk with Anna but

He saw Her talking with Ben, and he wanted to get to disturb them

But Skandar stopped and holded his arm just to stop him.

"Look, you can't be so stupid, Are you" Skandar said

"What is it now" William said

"That's Jealousy" Skandar said

"Change it" William said

" OKAY THEN, so, what do you think about him" Skandar answered

Skandar is a fast thinker, he gets what a person means easily

But by the five of them he is only second to anna, the most lets say unintelligent is William

Of course, when they shooted Narnia The lion the witch and the wardrobe

Anna and Skandar always talks to each other

"Ugly orange" Will said

"Be Positive, How can you know his weaknesses if you will just go and attack him step forward" Skandar said

"I think he's smart, C'mon lets spy on them" William added

"I think we don't need to hide, Lets sit there 1 meter away from them, pretend we're talking" Skandar said

"_So you Graduated at Oxford" Anna said_

"_Yea" Ben said_

"_That's where I study, you're very interesting" Anna said_

"Oh my, Shes interested in him" William said with his voice troubled

"Shut up" Skandar said eagerly hearing the conversation

"_Thank you, Beautiful one" Ben said_

"_You're handsome too" Anna said_

"They're flirtin!" William said in a more troubled voice

"I thinks so, we have to make a move" Skandar said

"Your right" William said

*A Glass broke* " OH NO, I DROPPED MY GLASS!" Skandar shouted

That made anna and ben stop from talking

Its getting more and more interesting, later on its georgie

Will William ever get Her? Or Ben will eventually take her heart?

Please review


End file.
